


Monodrama (모노드라마)

by greenteas



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Listen to it its lit, Lowkey this happened because of the song monodrama by huh gak, M/M, No not a happy ending, ambiguous reasons of break up, dont expect too much pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteas/pseuds/greenteas
Summary: I miss you, I miss you more, I miss you like crazyI’m filled with your memories and I miss you like thisI love you, I love you, I love you like crazyI whisper, I’m okay, I’m okay





	

Jeonghan stuffed his red sweater to his suitcase. He smiled. It was an anniversary gift. He took the remaining clothes hung on their-his closet. 

"This is the last one." Jeonghan said as he folded the denim jacket. He moved to his bedside table and looked at the pictures framed which seem to laugh at his miserable state. He took the frames down, not after wiping the stray tear that fell on his cheek. 

He got out of their once shared bedroom and locked the door. He wheeled his suitcase out of the hallway and is now standing infront of Seungcheol's study. 

Jeonghan opened the door and is greeted by the mahogany table and empty bookshelves that were once filled with books that he and Seungcheol loved to read. He went inside the room and ran his fingers on the table and leather sofa, reminiscing the times when he and Seungcheol would cuddle on the long, leather sofa and when they would both reach the peak of pleasure on the table. Jeonghan smiled, he will miss those times. 

He went out, closed the door and continued his way to the kitchen where he once cooked Seungcheol's favorite dishes and the latter would wrap his arms around Jeonghan's waist in a tight embrace. He walked closer to the refrigerator and smiled at the fridge magnets scattered on the surface. Jeonghan searched in his pocket and took at his iPod and placed it one the kitchen counter. It contains a lot of recorded songs for Seungcheol to listen to, should he ever want to. Jeonghan smiled and went out of the kitchen to finally walk out of the place he once called home.

As he walked down the hallway leading to the door, he wondered where everything went wrong. They were so inlove, so head-over-heels with each other that when they announced the separation, their friends were beyond shocked.

Jeonghan walked down the hallway that never seemed so long and when he got to the door, he sighed, 'This is it',  he said to himself. Jeonghan tried his best to smile but the corner of his lips immediately went down as he took in the man infront of him. 

White skin, beautiful eyes, plump lips and a wonderful physique: Choi Seungcheol, just the way Jeonghan saw him for the past 7 years that they have been together. 

It was the same man, the beating of Jeonghan's heart is the same, it's their relationship that changed.

"Drive safely." Seungcheol says.

And Jeonghan's heart breaks a little more, no more warm words, no more i love you's and no more hugs. 

"Yeah, take care of yourself. Don't skip your meals..." Jeonghan said

"It's okay, Jeonghan. I'm gonna be fine." 

'What about me?' Jeonghan thought.

"Yeah...yeah...." Jeonghan said as he wheeled his suitcase to the driveway and opened his car's trunk to put his case in. 

Jeonghan turned to look at Seungcheol and their two-story house one last time. It was once his dream house, now it was the house where his dreams were shattered.

Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol and the latter took one last look at Jeonghan and turned his back to open the door as Jeonghan settled on the driver's seat.

And as Seungcheol turned the knob and Jeonghan started the car's engine, tears started falling from Jeonghan's eyes. He rolled the car's windows down and with a shaky voice he shouted, 

"Choi Seungcheol! I love you!......"

Seungcheol stilled at the doorway but after a millisecond, he proceeded inside the house and closed the house door. Jeonghan cried as he gripped the car's steering wheel. 

After a few moments, Jeonghan hastily wiped his tears and proceeded to drive away from the house, and away from Choi Seungcheol.

 

He never looked back.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah this happened ;; 
> 
> scream at me on twitter : @coupsology
> 
> thanks! ;;


End file.
